Vampire Princess no Brasil
by Dark Rogue Russo
Summary: Miyu aceita um convite para resolver um probleminha no Brasil, mas se depara com imprevistos bizarros.(Estilo non-sense)


**BRAZIL 6:31 a m –AEROPORTO INTERNACIONAL DE GUARULHOS, SÃO PAULO**

-Arigatô, sayonara, sushi, sashimi,Tamagoshi, maquintoshi , yu-gi-oh ... Mi- Mi-íu?

-Que diabo você acha que está falando?- pergunta a jovem oriental de olhos dourados.

-Japonês, oras! – responde João, taxista de profissão, corinthiano de coração.

-Aham ,Claro...Você é o motorista da Dark Side Corporations Inc. ?

-Não, sou da Dáqui Sai de Corporeitião Soluço.Você é a Srta. Mi-íu?

-É , sou , vamos logo... Este aqui é o Larva, meu ... segurança.

- Firmão, maluco? Me ajuda aê com as mala que o importado tá em fila dupla.Vamo aê mina.

Na limusine, Miyu observava os modos dos nativos.Devido ao grande número de bandeiras alvinegras nas  
casas e carros, achou que se tratava da famosa comemoração pagã.  
- É carnaval?  
- Não, é paulistão mesmo. Futebol, sabe, tamo comemorando a vitória do Timão, sofrida , mas bonita, cê devia de vê.  
- E por acaso é feriado?  
- Não, mas que todo mundo vai dar um jeito de falta no trabalho, vai.  
- Falta muito para chegarmos no hotel?  
- Não, tá pertinho, mas vai demorar mais umas duas hora.  
- Mas não está perto?  
- Perto tá, mas as marginal tá tudo travada.Sabe como é, de ressaca se dirige mais devagar.

**DUAS HORAS E MEIA DEPOIS- PARTHENON HOTEL PALACE- ZONA NORTE- SP**

- Chegamos madame, desculpa qualquer coisa e precisando é só chamar.  
Já instalada , Miyu aguarda a ligação da DS.Ela foi gentilmente convocada para resolver uns probleminhas de comunicação da corporação com alguns "malucos" da "ZE ELE" - famigerada Zona Leste - que está rompendo algumas clausulas contratuais. E como a Srta.Miyu estava devendo uns favores para a Presidência , nem pôde reclamar.

O negócio é o seguinte, com ajuda do João - o motorista - Miyu teria que "conversar gentilmente" com os "elementos" e descobrir o que está acontecendo na comunidade. Ao explicar para João, ele aconselhou que seria melhor ir de "busão"ou iam ficar "de à pé", coisa que logo ela percebeu que não era boa.

**DOIS BUSÃO, METRÔ, TRÊS QUARTEIRÕES E UM HORA E CINQUENTA E NOVE DEPOIS...**

Larva , Miyu e João- apelidado de Zé- iniciaram a busca nas "maloca". Percorreram grande parte das vielas até o anoitecer. Cansados e frustados, descansaram um pouco num quarto-sala-cozinha d'um mano do Zé. Larva se ausentou para ir ao banheiro e Miyu, usando seu português básico , tentou dialogar com o proprietário.  
- Salve Mano Véio, timão ganho bunito , né?  
- Isso aê, japinha, ganhamo sofrido,mas ganhamo.  
- Diga aê, o que tá pegando?  
- Mina, nem te conto, maior pânico. A chefia tá na neura porque os maluco tão tudo comendo capim pela raiz e acha que é a tal do Dáqui Sai que tá pondo o povo pra dormir. Mas sei não, os Dáqui são manos nosso, até arranjou trampo pro Josiscreido , meu sobrinho-neto. Pra mim tem dedo dos Pê Emê.  
- Pê Emê? É sigla?  
- É japinha, sei não, a Dáqui expulsou eles e arranjou uns seguranças doidão pra vigiar o povo de bem.  
- Aham ... tô ligada. Vou dá um rolê por aqui e vê quem é que tá apagando o povo, firmeza?  
- Firmou Japa. Arigatô, sayonara!  
- Cadê Larva? Vamos procurá-lo que eu estou com fome.

Percorre viela daqui, viela de lá e nada. Foi em um galpão que encontraram-no.  
- Larva , mas que diabo você tá fazendo? – o reggae praticamente cobria a voz da oriental.  
- Mina Mi-íu, acho que ele tá chapando o coco com os mano.  
- Chapando o coco ? Está mais para destruindo os neurônios ... Largue agora esse psicotrópico!  
Com o cigarro entre os lábios, Larva levanta os braços, fazendo o símbolo da paz e dança na batida da música.  
- Francamente, Larva, francamente...

De repente, uma nuvem azulada passa por eles, derrubando todos no chão. Rapidamente, Miyu inicia a perseguição. Passando pelas portas estreitas , escadas tortas e corredores infinitos, a nuvem azul deixa um rastro de destruição.  
"Droga do Larva, agora como eu vou descobrir o nome desse demônio?"- reflete Miyu.

Chegaram em um beco sem saída e finalmente se enfrentaram.  
- Good, a little china girl !  
- Que chinesinha o que?Sou japonesa!  
- What ever...  
- Cale a boca, pois eu irei te mandar de volta para o inferno!  
- Really ...?  
- É sim , vejamos – Iniciou o ritual de exorcismo-e teu nome é.... Blue Smooke? Blue Cloud ? Johnny, James, Jim, John, Zé? Caramba ... E agora , quem poderá me ajudar?  
- Xi a mina tá chapada, achando que o Chapolin é Brasuca... – exclamou um residente.  
- Chapolin?! Meu querido, ajuda eu aqui, cê sabe qual é o nome desse maluco azul?  
- Claro Japinha, o nome dele é Eddie.  
- Estais de brincadeira ... esse nome não mete medo em ninguém.  
- Que meter medo nada, ele é o demônio do Iron Maiden, banda de heavy metal, tá ligada?  
- Não, não tô ligada ...  
- Come on chinise doll , let me introduce myself ...  
- Japinha, acho que ele gostou de você ...  
- Cala a boca, dependente químico ; Shut up stupid demon. Deixem-me continuar o ritual ... (palavras de grafia impossível) vade retro Eddie !

Silencio total. O trio ficou esperando algum resultado , mas nada.  
- Ai meu Budda, cadê você quando mais preciso? – resmungou Miyu  
- Budda? Cê tá chapada mesmo, nem tente me enganar ... que cê vai fazer, mina?  
- Exorcizar esse Eddie . É ele quem está matando seus vizinhos.  
- É mesmo, Papai Smurff, é você? Pó, pensei que fosse os Pê Emê. Desculpa aê. Japinha, tô ligado no que pode funcionar com esse maluco.  
- É mesmo ? Diga-me .  
- Presta atenção, só funciona com coreografia. É assim, bate duas vez na coxa , duas palmas e levanta os braços balançando de um lado pro outro. Entendeu?  
- Claro ... 1-2 , 3-4, 5-6 . Certo?  
- Isso aê, agora a músiquinha : "Ergue-ei as mã-ãos e daí -glória a Deus"...

Como num passe de mágica, Eddie se desfez agonizando.Pasma, porém entretida, Miyu pergunta sobre a música.  
- É padre Marcelo , mina, sabe como é, sangue de Deus tem poder.  
- Aham ... Firmão Maluco...  
- Fimão, japinha.

**ALGUMAS HORAS DEPOIS, DARK SIDE CORPORATION INC- SALA DA PRESIDÊNCIA**

- Muito bem Srta.Miyu, sua dívida para conosco foi quitada.  
- Obrigado.  
- Você é menininha , tem que falar obrigaDA .  
- Perdoe-me a franqueza, mas regras gramaticais são idiotas  
- Eu também acho idiota, mas existem regras que nem eu posso mudar.Já que seu trabalho está feito, aqui está duas passagens para o Rio de Janeiro.  
- Rio de Janeiro? Mas eu moro no Japão  
- Filha, visualiza, você trabalhou muito , agora precisa de umas férias, vai lá pro Rio , toma uma praia , tira esse amarelado da sua cara e depois vai para Terra do Sol Nascente.  
- ObrigaDA, vocês me mandarão as passagens para o Japão depois?  
- Claro que não, é por tua conta e risco. Boa sorte para vocês, Sayonara!  
- BrigaDA! Novamente no aeroporto, Miyu e Larva ( de óculos escuros "prá não dar trela prôs Pê Efe") despedem-se  
da "terra da garoa" -não entendendo o motivo desse apelido- e de Zé, que na verdade é João de nascença,  
motorista de profissão e corinthiano de coração.  
- Mi-íu, prazer em te conhecer, desculpa qualquer coisa, volte sempre , obrigado pela preferência e  
quando chegar lá no Rio, procure pelo Zé Dadinho, mano meu de infância, firmeza?  
- Firmeza. Zé Dadinho? Isso lá é nome de gente?

**GALIÃO, AEROPORTO CARIODA DA GEMA, DEIZ E TRINTA DA MATINA.**

Miyu avista uma cartolina grafitada com os dizeres : "Arigatô, sayonara, sushi, sashimi,Tamagoshi, maquintoshi , yu-gi-oh , Miyu".  
- E aê, firmão? Você deve ser Zé Dadinho.  
- Zé Dadinho é o car&$# , meu nome é Zé Pequeno, po&.

**FiM**


End file.
